already together
by dare2dream1996
Summary: what if amy and ricky have been togehter the whole time amy and ricky reveiw please.
1. Labor

"MOM!" Amy called from her room. Anne came rushing down the hallway and into Amy's room. She looked at her daughter in horror as she realized that her daughter's water had broken.

"Ashley!!!!" Anne called panicked. Ashley cam around the corner cell phone already in hand she was talking in a panicked voice. She grabbed a bag and packed a few things for Amy. Then put the car seat Amy had received as a gift a day earlier in the car. Anne helped Amy to the door and helped her into the car. As soon as Amy could she grabbed the car handle and screamed. A contraction. Anne shuddered and climbed in her side, while Ashley climbed into the back with Amy.

"CALL RICKY" She managed to get the words out in a breath. Her contraction stopped, for now, and she grabbed for the phone. She knew it would be 15 minutes until she had another contraction so she decided to call him herself. Ashley relaxed beside her, as Anne slowed the car. _Ring ring. _Finally he picked up.

"Hello, Amy, babe, is everything ok?" he asked.

"everything is fine, we are on our way to the hospital, John is on his way." Before she could ask if he was there, the phone line went dead, and when they got to the hospital Ricky was there waiting out side with a wheel chair for Amy. She chuckled when she got out of the car, as Ricky smirked and helped her from the car and into the wheel chair. She knew a contraction would be coming in 5 minutes, so she held her breath when they got to the room. It was gonna be such a long night. After she got situated, Ricky went to get dairy shack burgers for them before she had her epidural. When the second contraction hit she held her dads hand and avoided screaming. When Ricky came back her contractions were ten minutes apart, he held her hand for every one, as they ate their burgers.

"Ugh when can I get my epidural?" she asked the doctor.

"When your 6 centimeters dilated." The doctor said. Ricky just held her hand through the pain, as they waited for the arrival of their son. At such a young age Ricky couldn't believe this was him going through this. He couldn't stand to see Amy in pain, but he had to be strong for her, she didn't need anymore stress. A half an hour later things slowed down and Amy's contractions were back up to twenty minutes apart. The doctors told her she was too far along to go home now.

"Ricky, I love you ." she said whole waiting for another contraction to come though she had her epidural she knew that she would still feel pressure on her lower body. He kissed her hair and rubbed her stomach, then passionately kissed her on the lips.

"You have no clue how long I have waited for you to say those words, and you say it while you're in labor." He sighed and laughed along with her, then turned serious. "I love you to Amy" They sat there for awhile starring into each others eyes, when the doctor came in the room to check amy.


	2. I love you

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" the doctor asked with a smile on her face. Amy just nodded and smiled, as Ricky kissed her head and backed against the wall. She took her blood pressure, and temperature, then recorded her heart rate along with the babies. When she was finished she went to the lab to examine what she recorded. Ricky came back over, and kissed her again.

"Your doing great babe, I can't wait to see his face.''

"Yeah me neither, but I'm scared Ricky, I don't know how well I can be a mommy at 15 almost 16'' She sighed.

"Your not the only one who's scared, but we have to be positive for this one'' he said rubbing her stomach. Then continued, "You'll make a great mother Amy." He finished off his statement by kissing her swollen belly. Then he put his hand on her stomach, Amy laid her hand on top of Ricky's, then the sat there silently until George came in.

"Ricky, do you mind if I speak with Amy alone?'' He asked sternly. Ricky shook his head no and back out of the room blowing Amy a kiss. George walked to Amy's bedside and sat down where Ricky was.

"Daddy.'' Amy sighed feeling the pressure of another contraction. George grabbed her hand and held it up to his face.

"Oh Ames, I don't see how you can do this, how can you be this strong, I wasn't even this strong when you were born, and I wasn't even in labor." She chuckled at him.

"Daddy, I am scared, but I have support. I don't know if I'm ready, probably not even close, but I can give this baby as much love he needs. Plus Ricky, together I think we will make good parents. I see us growing over time together, as the parents of this baby." She paused and then continued with a smile. "And you and mom as the grandparents.'' He smiled.

"Oh Amy, I'm gonna go talk to Ricky." He sighed.

"Be nice.'' She said before he walked out. He left her there to sleep before push time.

George walked out into the hallway and into the waiting room where Ricky was sitting away from Anne and Ashley, and the rest of his friends. He walked over to Ricky and sat down. Ricky looked up startled by his appearance, then looked back down.

"Ricky, I need to talk with you.'' George said. Ricky just nodded and looked up, then back down waiting for George to continue. "If you ever, leave those two, mark my words, I will kill you, not that you don't already know that, we had that discussion earlier, anyway, I need to say thank you.'' He stopped, while Ricky looked puzzled. "You stuck by her, despite what I said earlier, whatever she needed you got her, weather you were in work, or just sitting at home until it was your time to come over for the day, you were there. All I can do is thank you for at least make it easier for her, though it may have been harder for you.'' He sighed and looked down at the floor while waiting for a response.

"Thanks Mr. Jurgans, a lot, that means a lot especially now. And I am sorry, about this, about the pain physically and mentally that I have put Amy your little girl through. If my child was like Amy, I don't think I could have not killed the boy, I don't know how you do it, but thank you.'' He looked into his eyes.

"Ricky, I have seen you, I have seen you with Amy, I think I trust you, I hope I can trust you. I thought when she broke up with Ben, she was done for. Then you come along. Baby daddy skippin' down the road, to the rescue.'' Ricky laughed.

'Thanks again, and I really do love Amy, just know that'' he got up and walked back into Amy's room leaving George there to take everything in. When he got into her room, she was finally asleep. He sighed and rubbed her stomach back and forth. She smiled in her sleep as he pushed her hair off her eyes.

'I love you Amy'' He whispered very very quietly. 'Love'' he whispered again. Then laid down beside her on the small hospital bed, to take a nap with his baby mommy.

When she awoke she was screaming in pain. Ricky rushed to her side.

'what's wrong'' he asked concerned and taken aback.

'I don't know, I think it was pressure, but because of the epidural, I can't be sure' she explained. He rubbed her belly and the contraction stopped. Just then, the doctor came in. she checked Amy.

'Alrighty Amy your 10 centimeters and we are going to start push.''

'Can you get my parents and sister' Amy asked looking scared. Ricky rubbed her belly again. He also kissed Amy on the head and held her hand. The doctor went to get Anne, George, and Ashley. When they came back in, Amy began pushing. 30 minutes later, John James Underwood, was gladly welcomed into the world. As Amy huffed in shock, Ricky was the first to hold 7lb 3 ounce John. He looked delighted, as Amy threw her head back in relief and smiled uncontroably until the doctors took John to get cleaned up. She never thought baby screams could make her so happy. Ricky sat by her side, and held her hand as Anne and George hugged their daughter. Ashley was even smiling like she never had before. When the brought John back Ricky held his arms wide open and accepted his son with great pride. Just then the doctor came in the room.

'Hey mommy, daddy, you can take john home in two days' then she left. Amy smiled up at Ricky; he kissed her gently as he starred at his newest addition. They sat there together, as the perfect little family.

To be continued, Amy and Ricky will take john home in the next chapter.


	3. Baby

When they walked through the door to Amy's house, it seemed like they hadn't been here in eternity though it had only been three days. Sure Anne made little stops here and there to gather clothing for the family but the house seemed deserted. There were gifts from the baby shower laying everywhere. The laundry basket on the kitchen table, and Amy and Ashley's school texts on the bottom step. Ricky had the baby carrier in one hand and Amy's hand in the other. Anne cleared off apart of the table for him to set the carrier down on. Once he set the carrier down and unbuckled John he handed him to Amy. She grabbed the baby with gentle arms and cooed at her new son. She looked up to a smiling Ricky and blushed embarrassed. He smirked at her which made her only blush more. She looked down at their wonderful creation again to escape his intense stares. Anne walked into the kitchen and cleared the counter of more toys, then set a box of brownies on the cleared counter top.

'Any one in the mood for brownies'' she asked. Amy and Ricky both nodded their heads still looking down at their son. She chuckled remembering back to when she first back Amy home with George at the young age of 18.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George walked in the door of his 2 room apartment he shared with his new wife. They decided to move from their parents' houses to be together for their precious little girl Amy Elizabeth. He held the pink and white baby carrier in his hand. He turned around and smiled to see Anne walking the stairs to the apartment. She smiled back then entered the small home. She frowned

'That's going to be a problem George I cant be strong enough to carry her and the carrier down those stairs for awhile.'' George nodded at her and called a ramp repair company after he gave Amy to Anne. In two weeks the ramp was up.

Anne smiled at how in love she was at that time. How she could ask George for anything and he would have it done. Now she sat here watching her 15 year old daughter and Ricky stare at delight at their new baby boy. She couldn't believe that she was getting divorced to a man that she had been so in love with at one time. It seemed in possible to be divorcing him. _Beep beep_. They oven was now preheated; she stuck the mix into the oven and continued to stare at Amy and Ricky coo at john.

'Ricky, lets take him upstairs to show him his room.'' He nodded in agreement and took the baby from her arms. She led that way up the stairs and opened the nursery door. The walls were baby blue with silver polka dots of all sizes. In one corner was john's wooden crib. In another was a wooden rocking chair, up against the opposite wall, centered was a baby changing table. A dresser was in the closet, also wooden. There was another small dresser on the other wall in between the crib and rocking chair. There was a picture of Amy and Ricky and one of Amy while pregnant with john, finished with white frames. Amy took a step in and flashed back to when they were putting the nursery together for john.

Amy wiped the sweat from her head as she dipped a paint roller in a paint tin of baby blue paint. Ricky came over and wrapped his arms around her waste. She was four months pregnant and had a small baby bump.

'Take a brake.'' He said 'I can handle this alone for now; it isn't good for you to be working right now.''

'I want to help you Ricky.'' She said sternly and convinced she was going to finish the nursery with him. He picked her up off her feet and carried her out into the hallway and placed her on her feet. She looked at him and half smiled while he smirked at her.

'You are four months pregnant, take a rest please'' she nodded and smiled as she walked away. He walked back in and shut the door and locked it until the nursery was finished. When she came back to inspect everything was in place as Ricky rocked back in forth in the wooden rocking chair. She pursed her lips together and threw her hands in the air. 'I love you so much'' she said as she took at seat on his lap. 'I love it'' she continued. He raised an eyebrow then kissed her on here head. They sat rocking for along while until Ricky had to work.

'Amy'' Ricky said shaking Amys shoulders forcing her out of her day dream. She shook her head and smiled. 'Sorry flashback'' she smiled and reached up to kiss his lips lightly. Ricky had placed the sleeping baby in his crib and asked

'Which one.'' She smiled and replied 'Nursery one'' he chuckled. 'Im glad you loved it'' he said imitating her love. She slapped him playfully. Ricky went to sit in the wooden chair as he had when he finished the nursery. He rocked back and forth then stopped when she came to sit on his lap. She looked deep into his eyes as she had earlier, and kissed him again. She was 15, with the best boyfriend, and to add to that perfect addition, they had a baby. Though she wished she would have waited, she loves john, the little creature from heaven that God had given to them. Johns muffles snores made both of the two alerts, and then they laughed at their misassumption. They sat their rocking until they heard a knock at the door. Amy went to answer it thinking it was her mother; instead it was someone she wouldn't have guessed to see there in a million years.


	4. flashbacks and shockers

"Adrian?" She asked curiously opening the door wider. Adrian blushed and took a step into the nursery. Looking around her eyes grew wide as she saw Rick sitting on the rocking chair with John. The small sleeping baby looked content in his teenage father's arms.

"Ricky." She sighed. Ricky nodded in response.

"Hi Adrian." He said, and then looked down at his sleeping baby. Amy looked at Adrian and smiled.

"What can I help you with?" she asked kindly.

"Actually it's what I can help you with, did you two need any help with him?" she asked nodding towards John. Amy smiled.

"Actually I think we got it right now, but if we need any help I will defiantly call you. She nodded and walked out the door. Ricky was still looking at his son when she left. She felt tears streaming down her face as she climbed into her convertible. Why? Why had she been the other person to fall in love with Ricky. He had been with Amy for months now. He had broken her heart after dumping her early on in Amy's pregnancy so he could spend time with the mother of his son. Her engine roared as she drove away from the house she had just been at. When she arrived home she found a note on the fried door. She ripped it and read it aloud.

_**A**__drian, dad and I went out for lunch, if you need anything call. There is food in the fridge if you get hungry. Love you,_

_Mom. 3_

She ripped the note in half and threw it away. Her stomach turned and she ran to her room as more tears fell from her eyes.

Ricky looked up at Amy and smiled.

"I wonder why she would come?" Amy questioned. Ricky shook his head and changed the subject.

"When are we planning on going back to school?" He asked her. As soon as she was about to answer she heard a bang and a scream from downstairs. She rushed up and sprinted the stairs as Ricky placed the baby in his bassinet. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they couldn't believe what they saw.


	5. Live or die?

"Call 911!" Ricky ordered Amy. She nodded still in shock. She fumbled back to her room. As she dialed she felt a tear slip from her cheek. _This can't be happening. _She thought.

"911 what's your emergency?" A calm male voice asked on the other end.

"My mother!" Amy exclaimed. "She's unconscious and needs help and very fast." My tone was rushed and panicked.

"OK stay calm, give me your address and I'll send and ambulance." The operator was very calm and rational about the whole situation.

"615 West Macintosh St." I said over the phone. My voice was rising. "Please hurry, she's pregnant." I could hear the person order an ambulance to my street.

"Stay on the line until they get there." He said. I nodded, though he couldn't see me.

"Yes of course." When I said this I heard John start to fuss.

"What's she doing right now?" The deep male voice questioned.

"I don't know, my boyfriend is down there with her." I said calming down as I heard the loud trucks and ambulance rush down our street. "They are here; I'm going right now, to see what's going on."

"OK it's in their hands now, good luck." The phone line went dead and I sprinted down the stairs. I saw Ricky standing beside a paramedic who was lifting my pregnant mother onto a stretcher. Ashley came through the back door with a horrid look on her face.

"What happened?" She screamed. I felt tears streaming down my face as I said.

"I don't know." She came to stand by me as Ricky did. They took the stretcher out and loaded her into the ambulance. Ricky ran upstairs to get a whimpering John as Ashley ad I ran to his car. He buckled John in and then we took of to follow the ambulance.

_________________________________________________________________

It seemed like hours before a doctor came out to give us any kind of news. My dad and David had gotten there an hour after us. Then Grace and Jack came to pray with us. John was asleep in Ricky's arms when a tall doctor with square glasses and dark hair came out.

"Well." He said. "This young man saved her life." He said pointing to Ricky. "I don't know what he did, but he saved her. She will live, it will take time for her to get better but she will live, oh and she delivered a healthy baby boy. Emergency C-section." He said raising his eyebrows. "It will be a little while before we allow visitors but everybody can go see the baby." He nodded and then walked away. I sighed a breath of relief. I hugged Ricky and John as he also sighed a breath of relief. Tears of joy poured down my cheeks.

"Thank you Ricky." I said. "I love you." I continued. I felt his lips kiss my head as he held John. I wished that our moments could be like this all the time. My mom would live.


	6. Rings and blessings

**Ricky's POV**

"Amy." I shook her shoulders to wake her. "Amy." I said again. Her eyes fluttered open to look at me.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Let's go back to your house so you can sleep comfortably. She nodded but didn't move.

"Can you carry me?" She asked. I chuckled holding the baby carrier. Ashley came over and took the baby carrier from my arms.

"I'll strap him in, she is exhausted, carry her." She continued. She then walked out the hospital doors. Amy stretched her arms out for me to pick her up. I cradled her like a baby and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. I laughed at her.

"Anytime." She smiled up and I saw a tear slip from her eye. I wiped it away and hushed her down. By the time we got to the end of the parking lot where my car was, she was out. I opened the door placing her in the passenger seat of my car. Ashley was already in the back with John. I walked to the driver's side and took off. Once we arrived at Amy's and I placed her in bed and then went back to my place with John after leaving her a note.

When John and I arrived at my place I set him carefully in the white bassinet by my bed and turned the lights out. I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I awoke the bright sun was streaming in my window. I blinked to adjust to the bright sunlight then looked at the clock. 8:00AM. I heard John whimpering from his crib. I threw the covers off and walked over to where she was.

"Hey buddy." I said. "How about a dipper change?" John stopped crying as I replaced the dirty dipper with a clean one. I fed him and then loaded him into the stroller and headed for the park. The sun was bright, as I walked the park with John I thought about my life, about Amy and about our baby. So many things came to my mind. I couldn't believe at just 16 years old I had a small family. I knew what I had to do. My stomach dropped with excitement as I walked back to my house. I put John in his carrier and strapped him into the car after we got home. I drove to the nearest mall. As I placed a giggling infant in his stroller and walked to the KAY'S JEWLERS I got even more excited.

"Can I help you?" a female voice asked at the front counter. I turned to look at her.

"Yes actually, I need a good engagement ring. What do you have?" I asked very kindly. She gave me a weird look (Probably because of my age) and then said.

"Sure, right this way." She showed me many but when I came across the ring I knew it was for Amy.

It had a golden band and 3 diamonds on the top. There was 2 smaller diamonds beside the larger three.

"That's the one." I said. The lady nodded. "Can I get _I love you _engraved."

"Of course, it will take a half and hour so be back then to pick it up, your name?" She asked.

"Ricky Underwood and I'll be back then." She nodded as I exited the store. I went to the food court pushing the stroller then grabbed my cell phone dialing George's number. He was there in a half hour. He sat across from me in the booth at McDonalds.

"Can I have your blessing?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Can I ask your daughter to marry me?" I asked once again to clear things up. His eyes got wide and he leaned across the table at me.

"We won't get married until she turns 18, but I got the ring waiting and I think this could be good for her." I was expecting a no when he said.

"Yes." Then sighed "It's what's best for her, but only after 18!" He added. I nodded at him grateful. "Now show me the ring before I change my mind." I nodded as we got up from the table. He clenched his hands around John's stroller. When we got to KAY'S I showed him and he was speechless.


End file.
